Un Monde Magique
by Yami Flo
Summary: Un dénommé Calvin arrive à Poudlard, avec un tigre en peluche dans ses bagages. Enfin, une peluche pour la plupart des gens. Gageons que les professeurs vont, tout comme cet étrange duo, vivre des moments très intéressants...
1. Premier Contact

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, crossover.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Calvin et Hobbes appartient à Bill Watterson.

Notes : _Pour ceux qui s'aventureraient ici sans savoir, __Calvin et Hobbes__ est un comics américain qui suit les aventures d'un garçon de six ans sarcastique et hyperactif, Calvin, et de Hobbes, son tigre en peluche. La nature de Hobbes est toutefois ambigüe : en effet, s'il apparait aux adultes comme une simple peluche, Calvin le voit lui comme un tigre anthropomorphique. Et certains incidents laissent vraiment planer le doute sur qui a raison…_

Résumé : Un dénommé Calvin arrive à Poudlard, avec un tigre en peluche dans ses bagages. Gageons que les professeurs vont, tout comme cet étrange duo, vivre des moments **très** intéressants…

**Un Monde Magique**

**Premier Contact**

Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme heureux, ce qui sautait d'ailleurs aux yeux de toute personne dotée d'un cerveau en état de fonctionnement et d'une dose de jugeote. Le tout était de savoir ce qui causait son malheur.

Avec de discrètes toux pour camoufler leurs propose, les personnes partageant le secret des Dieux auraient pu avancer l'hypothèse de la défunte Lily Evans. Et certes, ils n'auraient pas eu totalement tort, puisque sur le long terme, c'était l'une des principales raisons.

D'autres, moins au courant du passé du Maître des Potions de Poudlard, supputaient que son métier d'enseignant n'y était pas étranger. Ca aussi était vrai. Supporter des élèves incultes en général et les jumeaux Weasley en particulier afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se tuent en respirant des vapeurs empoisonnées ou ne fassent sauter la salle de classe, voir le château dans son entièreté, ne faisait pas de bien à ses nerfs. Non pas que les frères Weasley soient de mauvais élèves, loin sans faut. Mais ils étaient aussi… créatifs. Et pas dans le bon sens.

Certes, Severus Rogue était malheureux. Mais il était aussi colérique. Une fois les deux précédentes hypothèses avancées, une foule de plus petites raisons à son air grave, sa mine renfrognée et sa méchanceté pouvaient être proposées, vraies, fausses ou complètement loufoques. Cela dépendant, clairement, des jours.

Couramment, la source de tous ses maux s'appelait Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui avait confié la tâche d'aller expliquer le monde magique à un couple de Moldus américain expatriés en Angleterre dont le jeune fils allait sans doute entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Minerva étant déjà occupée ailleurs, et les autres professeurs ayant déserté le navire (à l'exception de Hagrid, mais envoyer le garde-chasse à la taille plus que conséquente chez des gens qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la magie n'apporterait rien de bon), il n'avait pas exactement eu le choix. De mauvaise grâce, il avait dû accepter.

Et il le regrettait déjà.

Les parents l'avaient plus ou moins bien accueilli. Evidemment, ils avaient d'abord pensé avoir à faire à une secte, puis à un fou, puis à une farce élaborée.

(-Calvin ! Descend immédiatement ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué !)

Les convaincre avait requis quelques preuves. Sans que la métamorphose soit son domaine de prédilection, Severus n'était pas peu fier d'avoir changé la table du salon en vache, puis de l'avoir retransformé sans que la bête ai laissé quelques… traces résiduelles biologiques.

Le cri de stupeur des parents ne l'avait pas secoué outre mesure. Les Moldus étaient souvent comme ça. Mais le « cool » et les yeux miroitant du gamin lui avaient donné, aller savoir pour quoi, un drôle de frisson.

-Je veux y aller !

-Oui, oui, chéri, on en discute, répondit distraitement la mère en touchant encore une fois la table. Et vous dites que Calvin pourra faire ça, lui aussi ?

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais Severus y décela quand même une trace de crainte. Il résolut de la prendre à part par la suite pour l'informer de l'interdiction des enfants à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école.

-Pas dans l'immédiat. L'art de la métamorphose ne s'apprend pas du jour au lendemain. Il commencera petit, en changeant des allumettes en aiguilles, par exemple.

-Mais pourquoi faire ? C'est inutile, geint le garçon blond ! C'est un gaspillage flagrant de mon super génie et de mes brillantes capacités ! Je mérite mieux que d'apprendre à changer de ridicules bouts de bois en bout de métal pointus absolument inutiles sauf pour les filles !

Severus lui jeta un regard vide. Si Minerva devait vivre ça avec tous les élèves qu'elle allait personnellement informer de l'existence du monde sorcier, alors son respect pour elle pouvait bien augmenter d'un cran ou deux.

La mère gronda.

-Calvin…

Le père toussota.

-Et, à part changer les choses de forme, qu'est-ce qu'il peut apprendre dans cette école ?

Le gamin vibrait d'excitation.

-Est-ce qu'on apprend comment invoquer des démons et comment sacrifier des gens innocents à la pleine lune en les jetant en pâtures aux forces obscures qui se tapissent dans les profondeurs infernales ?

Les parents échangèrent une grimace et Severus fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Ce n'était pas le genre de question auquel il s'était attendu.

-Je peux vous assurer, jeune homme, que nous n'enseignons pas de telles choses à Poudlard !

Ca, ça venait après, quand quelqu'un décidait d'apprendre à utiliser la magie noire, mais il prit garde de ne pas le mentionner. Inutile de mettre des idées dans la tête de ce garçon. Il avait le sentiment que cela n'aurait débouché sur rien de bon.

Calvin fit la moue.

Pas le genre d'homme à s'embarrasser de trop de détails, le professeur de Potions souligna les principales matières enseignées – il glissa rapidement sur le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, pas assez vite cependant pour éviter les questions auxquelles il ne préféra pas répondre.

-Ca existe vraiment les dragons ? Est-ce qu'on peut les dresser pour dévorer quelqu'un ? On peut en garder un comme animal de compagnie ? Comment ça c'est contraire à la loi ! Et en Amérique ? Comment ça, non plus ?! C'est injuste ! A quoi ça sert d'être un sorcier si on ne peut même pas avoir son propre dragon !

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air terriblement intéressé par l'ensemble du cursus, ses rêves d'apparente destruction et de sacrifices humains ayant été retardés – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon livre. Severus décida d'emblée d'avoir quelques mots avec Irma Pince sur la sécurité de la Réserve.

Les parents se montraient plus intéressés que leur fils, dans une certaine mesure.

-Hum, et vous avez des sorts pour que les choses se rangent toutes seules ?

-Certains enchantements permettent de bouger les objets à l'aide de sa baguette, oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Si les miracles existent, il se mettra lui-même à ranger sa chambre, soupira la mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ah, oui, la joie d'avoir un enfant forte tête qui se croyait investi de tous les droits, et en particulier celui de ne pas ranger derrière lui. Severus n'aimait pas les enfants. Surtout ceux qui lui rappelaient un certain groupe de Gryffondor qui avaient fait de sa scolarité un enfer.

-Alors, comment ça marche, votre école ? Est-ce qu'il doit s'y rendre tous les matins, et revenir le soir, ou quoi ?

Severus eut un rictus. Si seulement…

-Non. Nous opérons sur le modèle d'un pensionnat. L'année scolaire se déroule du 1er septembre jusqu'au mois de juin. Votre fils reviendra éventuellement à Noël et à Pâques et, bien sûr, pour les vacances d'été.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du père comme de la mère. Ils échangèrent un long regard, et sans doute une communication silencieuse. Severus résista à l'envie d'employer la Légilimancie sur eux pour capter toutes les nuances de l'échange.

-Vous dites que Calvin sera absent presque toute l'année ?

Severus répondit prudemment. La question en révélait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité sur le petit Hooligan qui menaçait d'intégrer la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si la conversation ne lui avait pas donné une petite idée du genre d'enfant auquel il allait être exposé pendant sept ans.

-Oui, oui, c'est cela. A moins qu'il ne soit expulsé de l'école, auquel cas…

Il fut immédiatement interrompu par le père.

-Où est-ce qu'on signe ?

Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à trembler devant le danger. Mais il ne put empêcher un frisson glacial de lui courir le long de la nuque.

-Au fait, je peux emmener Hobbes ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Les parents échangèrent un long soupir.

-Votre liste de fournitures – qui, cela dit en passant, ne mentionne pas tous les ingrédients dégoutants et gluants que nous sommes supposés nous procurer pour le cours de potions – précise que l'on peut amener un animal de compagnie. Je vois que vous acceptez les chats, donc pourquoi pas Hobbes ? Les tigres sont des chats en un peu plus gros, c'est tout !

-Un tigre ? Demanda Rogue, alarmé, prêt à utiliser sa baguette.

Mais alors, il le vit. Il n'y avait pas fait particulièrement attention jusqu'à présent, mais assis à côté de Calvin se tenait un tigre en peluche, plutôt bien conservé pour un jouet d'enfant, et particulièrement pour le jouet d'un enfant aussi… énergique que le jeune Calvin.

Une peluche… Rogue retint un rictus. Il passa mentalement en revue la liste des objets interdits à Poudlard, mais ne trouva pas cet item particulier.

-Il n'y a aucune règle qui interdise à un élève d'amener un… doudou pour dormir ou jouer…

Mais le gamin s'était tourné vers la peluche sans même l'écouter.

-Eh, je fais mon possible pour t'emmener avec moi ! Je sais que tu es cent fois mieux qu'un vulgaire chat ! Mais tu es un _félin_ ! Techniquement, tu appartiens à la même famille que ces minus qui font ronron dans les pattes des mémères, donc en ce basant sur ce détail technique, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te refuserait l'entrée ! Sinon, c'est de la discrimination raciale sélective, et je jure que je porterais plainte !

Severus haussa un sourcil en entendant la longue diatribe. Son premier réflexe fut de se demander si Calvin était sain d'esprit. S'il ne l'était pas, on pouvait toujours lui refuser l'accès à l'école, lancer quelques sortilèges d'amnésie et oublier toute l'histoire. Mais évidemment, cela aurait été trop simple.

Toutefois, s'il devait en juger à la mine épuisée et résignée des parents, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très inhabituel chez leur fils.

-Ca lui arrive souvent ?

-Oh, comme-ci, comme-ça, répondit vaguement la mère.

Comprendre : oui.

-Votre fils a bien 11 ans, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

La mère le regarda placidement.

-Selon son certificat de naissance, oui. Mais personnellement, je dirais surtout qu'il a six ans d'âge mental.

Severus Rogue s'abstint de tout commentaire après cela. Il avait toutefois dans l'idée qu'il allait amèrement regretté de vivre sous le même toit que Calvin pendant les prochaines années…

**Fin ?**


	2. Animalerie

Notes : _Tous les drabbles ne se suivront pas forcément, mais j'essaierais à chaque fois de préciser la période (année, mois,…) où ils se déroulent._

Résumé : Calvin visite le Chemin de Traverse… et plus précisément le « Royaume du Hibou »…

**Animalerie**

Calvin flânait dans les rayons de la boutique « Au Royaume du Hibou », pensif. Hobbes suivait à deux pas, secouant la tête avec pitié en voyant ces pauvres animaux retenus contre leur gré dans les cages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? demanda-t-il à l'humain, qui était tombé en arrêt devant la cage d'une chouette effraie.

-Le professeur aux cheveux graisseux a dit que tu ne comptais pas comme un animal, donc j'ai le droit d'en emporter un autre à part toi.

Hobbes hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Et donc tu cherches un hibou pour envoyer des lettres à tes parents durant l'année scolaire ?

Calvin sursauta.

-Hein ? Ah… Oui, oui, éventuellement. En fait, j'espérai en trouver un et le dresser pour qu'il aille faire ses besoins sur la tête de Susie Derkins.

Il se frotta les mains comme un méchant de dessin animé en quête d'un mauvais coup. Hobbes hocha un sourcil.

-Susie Derkins ? Comme notre ancienne voisine qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vit toujours aux Etats-Unis ?

-Ben oui.

Hobbes pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un hibou peut traverser l'Atlantique en volant ?

-Hum, ça demande réflexion… Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'envoyer par la poste ? fit Calvin en se caressant distraitement le menton. Je pourrais peut-être lui envoyer un crapaud à la place ? Tu sais, comme ça, il lui sautera dessus quand elle ouvrira la boîte et elle se mettra à hurler pendant qu'il fait des bonds partout ! Ah ah ah ah !

Hobbes leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne crois pas que tu réussiras à passer la douane et les procédures de quarantaine. Et puis, rien ne dit que Susie a peur des crapauds.

-Zut alors…

Calvin prit l'air contrit. Son regard fit le tour du magasin, et il fit la moue.

-Hobbes ?

-Oui ?

-On ouvre toutes les cages ?

Hobbes sourit.

-Je n'osais pas te le proposer !

Autant dire que la scène qui suivit eut une nette ressemblance avec le Pandemonium…


End file.
